The One Who Got Away Or Did He?
by XxxxJessSchmidtxxxX
Summary: Kendall is happily in love with his boyfriend, Carlos, but when his estrange father shows up out of nowhere announcing that he is the future King of Eastmon, all his future plans with Carlos are thrown out the window, and he must choose between the life he was destined to live and take over the kingdom or fight for the one he was forced to leave behind. Slash. Kenlos/Kames/Jagan
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hey peoplezzz! I'm Jess and me and my amazing friend, LunaJay are making this story like seriously without her you would not be reading this! Anyway, sorry if it sucks at first. This is my first ever story so stick with it and hopefully it will get better. Constructive criticism is welcome but absolutely NO HATE! On with the show! *Grand hand gesture*

**Disclaimer: **Yes... It's official... I OWN BIG TIME RUSH! Pshhh before you watch it on tv again your gonna have to get your mom to unblock the adult channels! Jkjkjk I don't own big time rush ya dorks!

**The One Who Got Away… Or Did He?**

**Chapter 1:**

Kendall and Carlos were cuddling on the couch watching the Avengers "Damn! Chris Hemsworth is fucking sexy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Dude... Boyfriend RIGHT HERE!" Kendall points to himself.

"Sorry baby, but everyone has a celebrity crush. Who's yours?"

"Ummm... Channing Tatum!" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Kendall and Carlos have been dating for the better part of two years they were going strong they were even thinking of moving in together. Kendall was thinking of his future with the love of his life their long time friend Logan Mitchell come in with a letter in his hands.

"Guys, guess what I just got!" he was super excited. Hell, china could see his excitement!

"Um, I'm sure your fixing to tell us, sooo?" Kendall was not in the guessing mood at all and Carlos lightly slapped his arm.

"Don't be a smart ass, Kendall. Anyway, I got a job as the tutor to the Prince of Eastmon!"

"Wow! That's like really awesome, Logie!" Carlos said. "When do you leave?"

"Umm, in two or three weeks I think. They're going to pick me up at the airport and go over the rules and get me comfortable in the castle while they find the Prince."

"Find the Prince?" Kendall was confused.

"Yes, Kendall. Find the prince. The Prince is somewhere living a normal life Hell he doesn't even know he's royalty!"

Kendall was intrigued at this and he didn't know why he wanted to ask more questions but that would just have to wait cause dinner was ready.

**Two weeks later**

"Well, guys, I'm going to miss you," Logan said while giving Kendall and Carlos hugs.

"I doubt very seriously that your going to be thinking about us when you're living with royalty!" Kendall joked.

"No, I could never forget you guys. I love you!"

"Love you too, Logie!" they say as he departs.

**In Eastmon**

Logan got off the plane and automatically recognized the Palace guards by their attire

"Hi, I'm Logan Mitchell. I will be tutoring the prince."

"Follow us please," the man's voice was firm and deep, yet kind. They got in the car and drove up to the castle. Logan's mouth went slack and his eyes popped out of his head. The castle was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It was an old brim structure that had rose bushes and from what he could see a garden with a stone fountain in the middle. He was pulled out of his admiration by the guard's voice, "Welcome to Eastmon Castle. You will be tested of your knowledge, meet the staff, meet Prince Diamond-" The guard was cut off by Logan.

"Prince Diamond? They found the prince already?"

"No Prince Diamond is whom Prince Knight is betrothed t-" he is cut off again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Prince Knight?" the guard rolled his eyes at the ignorant boy.

"Yes, Prince Knight is who we are looking for. Why do you ask?"

They exited re car and started walking to the door.

"Because..." he stopped talking when he saw the most- the only word worthy to describe this 'God' of a man was beautiful. The castle was no longer the most beautiful thing Logan had ever seen. The mystery man was tall with perfect chestnut hair that fell over his mesmerizing hazel eyes. He was in a uniform but Logan could definitely tell he was muscular. His mouth went completely dry and the stranger must have noticed because he saw him smirk, but he straightened his face when he saw the guards.

"Mr. Mitchell, this is Prince Diamond," figures the person Logan falls hard for is already betrothed to someone else. He pushes the thoughts out of his mind and bows.

"Your Highness, it is an honor to meet you."

The Prince just smiles and says, "Please, just call me James. And what is your name?" he takes Logan's hand and kisses the back of it.

"L-L-Logan," he said with an obvious blush.

"Hmmmm. Logan, a name as beautiful as the man that owns it."

He blushed harder at the comment and they got lost in each other's eyes until the guard cleared his throat. They broke apart.

"Um… it was a pleasure meeting you… James."

"Please, Logan. The pleasure is all mine," he gives Logan's hand one more kiss before walking away.

**Back with Kendall and Carlos**

"Hey big brother you have a letter!"

"Ok baby sis. Can you bring it to me?"

"Hell no! Stop trying to stick your dick up Carlos' ass and get the damn thing yourself. I ain't your maid!"

This, made Kendall roll his eyes and Carlos to blush and laugh. He gets the letter then comes back and sits on Carlos' lap.

"What's it say baby?"

"Um... It says the King of Eastmon is coming to see me in two weeks?" Kendall was very confused. Why would a King want to see him?

Carlos grabs the letter from him. "Maybe something happened with Logan and he wants to tell you personally?"

"Well he'll be here in two weeks."

Just then Mamma Knight walked in. "Hey, boys what do you got there?"

"Um… Mom, Do you know the King of Eastmon?"

Ms. knight got noticeably pale. "Why do you ask, Sweetie?"

"Well I got a letter saying he's coming to see me in two weeks."

"Oh... Well remember. Respect honey," Mrs. Knight left the room and when she reached her room she broke down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Wow this had a super awesome turn out! Ok so I'm gonna let you in on a little secret about myself... I'm NOT organized! Most writers had at least 5 chapters write before they ever even post the story! Not me I just started chapter 3! A HUGE thank you to LunaJay for your epic ideas they really helped.. Where would I be without you! Thank you guys for the super awesome reviews and all the follow/favorites

Disclaimer: ok if you think I own BTR you're officially on crack! Like seriously?! If I owned BTR would I seriously be writing about them on a fanfic site or hanging out with them trying to get them to love me? Do the math!

**Chapter 2:**

The King had arrived at the Knight residence and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Knight took a deep breath before answering the door.

"Ah, Jennifer, looking as young and beautiful as ever!"

"Hello, Jonathan."

"Please Jen, you know I prefer John."

"Well John, come in. Your son is waiting for you on the couch just, please, go easy on him. He's not going to expect any of this."

"Always Jen," he gave a reassuring smile and leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head so he only got her cheek before giving a sigh. He walked into the living room. Kendall stood to bow, but John stopped him and gave him a simple handshake. "Hello Kendall, and… friend?"

"King Jonathan, this is my boyfriend, Carlos."

The King sighed, "Well, Kendall, that's something that we need to talk about."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Kendall, you are the lost prince of Eastmon."

Kendall just stared at the man then started laughing hysterically, "M-me a Prince? MOM!"

Carlos lost all the color in his face.

Mrs. Knight walked into the room with a guilty look on her face, "Y-yes h-honey?"

"Mom, what the hell is he talking about? He says I'm a Prince!"

Mrs. Knight felt even guiltier from the look on her son's face. She thought she was helping him by not telling him, but now all her hard work was back firing on her "Honey, you need to take a seat. Then we'll explain."

Kendall sat in Carlos' lap and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and kissed his neck in comfort. Kendall immediately relaxed into the embrace.

"Kendall, John is… Your father."

"WHAT?"

The king sighed, "Do you want the light version or every detail?"

"John, he deserves to know everything," Mrs. Knight said.

"Damn Straight!"

"Kendall! Watch your mouth!" both of his parents said.

The King starts, "When I was your age we were just alike. I had no idea I was the future King of Eastmon much less royalty in any way! I finished high school and half of college. I met your mother the last year of high school and I thought it was too late to make a move. But then I saw her in college and knew I had to get her. We dated until the day I left. Your mom was trying to tell me that she was pregnant with you-" he had to stop to collect himself but still let a few tears fall, "We were pulled aside by the Castle guards. They told me I was the future King of Eastmon. I reacted just like you.

"I laughed in their face and called their bluff. They told me that I had an older brother who was meant to be king, so my parents sent me away to have a normal life so there wouldn't be a family war over who would rule the land next," he let a few more tears fall for his lost brother. "My brother was in a tragic car wreck. He- he died on impact. They told me that if I didn't go with them that the Stetsons would rule our country-"

Kendall cut him off, "Why didn't you just let them rule? Didn't you want to stay with me and Mom?"

The King had to hold back more tears that were threatening to fall, "Of course I wanted to stay, but let me tell you something about the Stetsons. They are very bad peopl-"

Kendall stopped him again, "Why are they bad people?"

"Kendall! Stop interrupting him!"

"No, Jen. It's ok. All the Stetsons ever cared about was title and money. The guards told me if I didn't come back right away, the Stetsons would take over the kingdom and run it into the ground. They would set taxes so high no one would be able to pay for food or shelter.

"I asked if I could bring your mother. They asked if she was royalty or a blue blood, but she wasn't so I couldn't bring her with me or marry her. That day I made the best and worst decision of my life."

Kendall was hurt, but was trying to hide it, "How could it be the best decision if you had to leave me and Mom behind? Didn't you love us?"

"Yes, Kendall. Of course I did! The best decision was that I saved several thousands of lives from the rein of the Stetsons. The worst part would have to be that I left you an your mo-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU?"

They were all taken aback by Kendall's outburst.

"Kendall do not holler in this house or at John!"

"But Mom! He comes in here telling me that he is my FATHER and expecting me to just up and leave my life here. Leave all my friends. Leave all my family. Leave the love of my life. The man I think about constantly. The man I want a future with and that I want to be with till we have wrinkles everywhere. The man I want to marry. The man I want to die next to.

"Ok.. The last one was a little morbid, but you get the point. I lov- no.. I'm in love with him!"

Mrs. Knight was in tears from her son's speech, "Kenda-"

She was stopped by Carlos' words, "Kenny, you really mean all that?"

Kendall gave a smile, "Of course I did! I'm never leaving you. At least not until you tell me to leave and even then I will put up a fight."

Now it was Carlos whom was smiling, "You wont have to worry about that, Baby."

"God I love you, Carlos!" he catches Carlos by surprise by his sudden kiss, but he immediately smiles into it and kisses back.

The King breaks up the beautiful moment, "Kendall I don't expect you to make a decision immediately. I'll be stating for two weeks, but if you don't come back with me, once I die the Stetsons will rule our kingdom. Their son, Jett, is the worst of them all and he's the one that will take over the Kingdom."

"Can I bring Carlos and marry him?"

The King had a sad look on his face, "Is Carlos related to any royalty or a blue blood?"

Kendall looked to Carlos for the answer, "No sir, I'm not."

The king gave a sad sigh, "Then I'm afraid you can't bring or marry Carlos. You will be betrothed to Prince Diamond and you will both rule the Kingdom."

Kendall saw the sad look on Carlos' face, "In that case... I'm not going!"


End file.
